


Of Pasts and Presents

by Piehead



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (not at the same time), And I feel like I missed a few, Camilla Bitty Holster and Kent are siblings, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Angst, Jack dated all of them, M/M, Multi, Past Relationships, Thanksgiving Fic, brief mention of anxiety, fuck it, inspired by a tumblr post, past angst, that's a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: Jack has a type. Which is apparently anyone related to the Bittles.Or, the fic in which Jack has dated all of the Bittle kids and finds out Thanksgiving weekend.





	1. Thanksgiving at Bittle's

**Author's Note:**

> SO this was inspired by wheeloffortune-design over on tumblr. Her post ---> https://wheeloffortune-design.tumblr.com/post/158796390445/au-where-holster-camilla-kent-and-bitty-are-all
> 
> I saw it while looking for prompts and out popped this little thing.
> 
> I have no idea what a beta is, so have this in all its glorious mistakes and rushed pacing. I may rewrite it some day.
> 
> A bit of context; Kent, Camilla, and Bitty all have the same dad (Coach) while Holster and Bitty have the same mom (Suzanne). They still spent a lot of time together as kids, though, so all of their parents are various forms of "mom" or "dad" to each other.

They were going steady when Eric asked him to come down to Madison for Thanksgiving. Jack thought it was a good idea; it gave him a chance to meet more of Eric’s family and to finally get to meet the siblings Eric was always talking about.

He knew their names; Cammy, Kenny, and Adam. They were a staple in his life, his best friends, even though Eric hadn’t been able to do much more than text Kenny (who was away at college in Nevada) in the last couple years. Cammy was the only girl among them but the the most sensible apparently, since she pursued her degree in Law and typically kept arguments at a minimum. Adam was the second youngest, but apparently the tallest, which he held over Eric and Kenny constantly.

It was a good idea to finally meet them so that he knew all of his future in-laws. He had already met Mr. and Mrs. Bittle (Mama Bittle and Coach, he was supposed to refer to them as. A sort of compromise) and Mrs. Bittle had gushed fervently about her other children.

“Oh, sweet, you too?” Lardo had grinned when Jack told her he was visiting Eric’s family for Thanksgiving.

“Yeah, he invited me. You and Camilla, you’re going to visit her family?” Jack asked. His relationship with Camilla hadn’t lasted long, but they had parted on pretty decent terms. When he found out she was dating Lardo, he had been nothing less than happy for them.

“She figured it was about time.”

Lardo’s shrug was nonchalant, but Jack knew she had to be at least a little nervous. They had only recently decided to come out to Camilla’s parents, and they had seemed nothing less than supportive. “Anyway, I’m more worried about her other dad. He took the news about us pretty well, but she’s still a little worried.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Jack smiled. Lardo shot him her own softer smile, and then they went about preparing the team for practice. Eric had already left the ice; his figure skating practice ended an hour before hockey practice started. Jack was glad for it. The guys on the team already did a lot of teasing whenever he mentioned Eric and the last thing he wanted was another fine.

The end of this practice would mark the beginning of their break. Jack had told his parents that the Bittles had invited them to Thanksgiving if they wanted to come (a sort of two birds one stone affair so to speak), so he would get to see them as well. His mother and father loved Eric already, so he had no doubt they would hit it off well with Eric’s own parents.

~//~

On the flight down to Atlanta, Jack couldn’t shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. It settled in his gut just as Eric settled against his side, strapped in for their flight as they were.

Jack didn’t understand why until they arrived at the airport in Atlanta, to be picked up by Eric’s brother Kenny and drive to Madison.

“Kent?” Jack whispered, eyes wide as Eric hurried forward to engulf his brother in a hug.

“Kent Parson, you are a sight for sore eyes,” Eric smiled, just before turning to look at Jack. “This is Jack―”

“Zimmermann,” Kent finished, staring at Jack with equally wide and panicked eyes. He looked at Eric, then back at Jack, and then at Eric again.

Then he said, “ _What the fuck._ ”

The drive to Madison was passed in awkward, tense silence as Jack went over the sudden facts he was presented with in his mind. His mind kept running over it again and again, _Kenny was Kent, Kenny was Kent, Kenny was Kent, who else_ ― _?_

He tried to keep his breathing in check, anxiety rising even as Kent kept the small talk between himself and Eric. Well, it was more like Jack wasn’t really saying anything, adding on when Eric prompted him to but unable to really get the words out. He simply kept thinking about it the fact that Kenny was Kent Parson, Eric’s brother _Kenny_ was _Kent Parson_ , who Jack had _dated_ when they were in the Q together.

Eventually, Kent seemed to have enough.

“Okay, so this kind of needs to be addressed,” he started, but he wouldn’t dare look over, lest he lose the little confidence he seemed to suddenly gain to broach the topic. “Eric, you do realize that Jack Zimmermann, this very Jack Zimmermann sitting in the car with you as your date accompanying you to family thanksgiving, is the same Jack Zimmermann I dated, what, seven? Eight? Years ago?”

Eric pursed his lips, thinking on the words. Then he gave Kent a pointed look. “That was years ago, Kent. You’re both in relationships now that have nothing to do with each other―”

Kent and Jack both cleared their throats at that, giving him something of a stare, “―and you’re both reasonable adults now.”

“Yeah. Reasonable.” Kent glanced out the window, before looking over Eric’s head at Jack.

“We have a lot to talk about I think,” Jack finally sighed.

“No kidding,” Kent snorted.

And they passed the rest of their ride in silence. The radio filled the air, spouting news happening in Madison in between the various artists that played through the speakers.

Two other cars sat outside the Bittle residence. One was a fancy looking sportscar (“Kent’s,” Eric and Jack had said in unison when they pulled up and spotted it. Kent hadn’t even denied it), the other was a beat up looking minivan.

“Oh, goodness me, I didn’t even know Mama still had that old thing!” Eric shook his head. “She said she was getting rid of it.”

“Correction, she said she was giving it to Cammy.” Kent got out of the truck and stretched upward, enjoying the tiny pops in his back. Eric took Jack’s hand when they got out of the car.

“Swoops is inside. I tried to bring him with me when I drove up but Mom was enjoying having someone to talk to that listened when she went on and on about her soaps,” Kent explained as they walked up the steps of the old house.

They entered the door and Jack took notice of laughter. Specifically, he recognized the loud, very distinct laughter that came from a person he knew up at Samwell. Said person was small, and had told Jack she was visiting her girlfriend’s family for Thanksgiving.

“Lardo?” Jack blinked as he walked into the kitchen, thinking his eyes were playing a trick on him when he did indeed spot one Larissa Duan sitting at the Bittle’s kitchen table. Lardo looked up at him, equally confused.

“Dude,” she frowned, “No way.”

“Where’s Cammy? I knew she said she was driving down from Samwell but I figured…” Eric shouted in surprise when strong arms wrapped around him from behind, laughing as his sister popped into the kitchen.

Kent seemed to want in on the action, because he approached and dug his fingers into Camilla’s sides, causing her to drop Eric into Kent’s own arms. Eric laughed as he was stolen away, leaving Camilla to pout, until her eyes landed on Jack.

“Jack?” she said, surprised. She looked at Lardo, who shrugged.

“Hi, Camilla,” Jack greeted, polite, but almost in something of a daze. This wasn’t real. He was dreaming all of this up. He was still on the plane and he had fallen asleep and _this wasn’t real_.

Kent put Eric down when he noticed the interaction between Camilla and Jack. A slow smile crept onto his face. Somehow, this had become a lot more interesting beyond the initial “this is awkward because you’re dating my brother and we’re exes.”

“Hey, Cammy, how do you know Jack?” he asked.

“We dated for a semester,” Camilla admitted. “But you know how things are sometimes. They don’t work out, we’re still friends.”

Camilla looked at Jack now, and then at Eric. “Don’t tell me. Don’t tell me.”

“Oh my god,” Lardo said now, looking between all the Bittle children and then at Jack. “Jack, you didn’t―”

“Adam says he and Justin will be in tonight,” Mama Bittle announced, coming into the kitchen. She paused when she spotted three of her four kids in the kitchen. She smiled when her eyes landed on Eric and immediately went to engulf him in a hug.

“Dicky! You should’ve told me when y’all got in, Heaven knows Kenny wouldn’t have,” Mama Bittle shot a look at Kent, who looked overly offended.

“Perish the thought, mother!” he said, as if she had insulted, well, his mother.

“I can believe it,” a smoother voice snorted from behind Kent, making them look up at the man that appeared behind Kent. Jack recognized him as Jeff Troy from the Las Vegas Aces.

“I thought you were on my side?” Kent pouted. Troy simply hummed, before turning to Mama Bittle.

“Miss Suzanne, I must say thank you for putting up with all of my fiance’s dramatics. Are you sure he was meant to play hockey and not act?” he asked as he smiled the most _charming_ smile he could at Mama Bittle. She laughed, shaking her head.

“It’s hockey alright. I’m just glad at least one of my kids chose a profession that didn’t involve ice and knives strapped to their feet,” she stated, hands on her hips in a matter-of-fact sort of way. “Anyhow, I almost forgot! It’s nice to see you again, Jack.”

All attention turned, now, to the Zimmermann standing in the kitchen, as close as he could possibly get to Lardo without crowding into her space.

He fumbled out a hello, “It’s nice to see you too.” And then promptly fell quiet, watching the interactions between the Bittle family.

The first chance he got, he pulled Lardo into one of the quieter hallways.

“ _What is happening?_ ” he asked her, which led to Lardo half shrugging.

“My friend, it looks like you have a type,” she stated in the simplest terms possible. “And they, in turn, have a type.”

Lardo would be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed it. The dark hair and the eyes (or blue, in Jack’s case) seemed to be a common factor between the Bittle children. She could only imagine who the fourth, Adam, could possibly bring with him.

“Seriously, brah. This is mad weird,” Lardo shook her head.

“Mrs. Bittle said Adam and Justin earlier,” Jack started slowly, his mind now processing things in a different way than before. “Adam and Justin. _Adam and Justin._ ”

Lardo seemed to understand where he was going. “You don’t think―”

The front door opened and Coach came through, followed by the loud, distinct, baritone voice of one Adam Birkholtz.

“Bask in the glory, my dear siblings, the greatest of Suzanne Bittle’s children has arrived!”

Jack felt the floor come up to greet him when he lost his balance and decided to take a nap.

~//~

When he woke, he was up in one of the five bedrooms, lying down in the bed. Jack groaned and sat up, bringing a hand up to gently touch his forehead, feeling a bump there. He hoped he didn’t have any sort of concussion. That would be bad for his playing the rest of the year.

“Oh, Jack!” the worried voice of one Eric Bittle came from a corner of the room, leading Jack to look up and see Eric standing from a desk and rushing over. “Let me see.”

He looked over the bump on Jack’s head, which lead to Jack smiling softly at the worried little phrases Eric kept murmuring.

“Bits,” Jack sighed. “It’s just a bump.”

“ _Jack_.” Eric gave him a look, and Jack quieted a bit, letting Eric do his fretting.

When he was finished, Eric sat down with him on the bed.

“So…?” he started, but waited until Jack sighed and hung his head a bit.

“…It was a bit of a surprise,” Jack admitted. It wasn’t even the fact that Holster was here. It was― “Holster and I had a thing, back in Sophomore year.”

Eric was silent, waiting for Jack to continue, or waiting to see _if_ Jack would continue. Jack tried to compile of his thoughts, and the information he had dumped on him so suddenly. The realization that he had dated, at some point, all of the Bittle children was a bit… overwhelming.

“It’s weird,” he murmured, “Because Lardo says I have a type.”

“Well, honey,” Eric smiled, trying to lighten things a bit as he thought about it, too, “You do. You have a thing for blondes with blue or brown or whatever the heck Kent’s eye color is eyes.”

Jack couldn’t help the tiny laugh that left him. “And you Bittles have a thing for dark hair and dark eyes.”

“Your eyes are blue,” Eric said, defensive, but not offended.

“An exception.”

His smile faded a bit. He looked down at his hands, at his and Eric’s feet. He sighed softly. “Camilla and me, we ended good. We were on the same note. But me and Kent? Me and Adam? It didn’t really end… well. I cut Kent out after the overdose. I cut things off with Adam and we didn’t talk if it wasn’t about hockey until I found out we were living together.”

Eric listened to Jack talk with a patient ear. It was odd, though, hearing things from Jack’s end. He had heard about it all from Kent and Adam’s side of things, but hearing it from Jack was different, because it provided a different point of view. Kent and Adam had been hurt (or Adam pretended he wasn’t hurt when his siblings could read him like a book) and had been a bit biased when explaining things (and Eric couldn’t blame them and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t biased himself). Jack’s end of things was more…. sad.

“Kent tried to come back. He tried so many times, and I just… kept pushing him away. He did some things, I said some stuff, I doubt either of us are proud of what we did. I’m glad he’s moved on, but I feel like there’s still a lot that needs to be said between us.” Jack looked up at Eric now. “And Adam―he only recently started being able to talk to me normally. We had a talk about us, and then there wasn’t too much talking after that.”

Eric understood what Jack was saying. “They told me. Well, us. We have our own group chat.”

Jack could only wonder what each of the Bittle siblings had said about him at different points in their lives.

“And… Jack, hun, you know I love you. I do. But you have to talk to them. At least Kent, because things can’t get better if the two of you don’t try to bridge the gap. That’s not saying Kent shouldn’t try too,” Eric added in the last bit immediately, “He’s had his fair share of childish actions. Trust me, I know.” There was a tiny bit of annoyance in Eric’s voice that disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. Jack chalked it up to them being siblings.

“But the two of you _can_ get better, and you really _should_ try. If we’re permanent in each other’s lives, you and Kent are gonna be seeing a lot more of each other and I’d hate for either of you to miss out on something because you wanted to avoid each other.”

It was good, solid advice, and Jack appreciated Eric being neutral even though Kent was his brother.

“Besides,” Eric continued suddenly, “it’s now or at Christmas, and I want you to believe me when I say Moomaw will not have it if there’s any sort of awkwardness at Christmas.”

Jack appreciated even more his boyfriend’s advice and the way he seemed to be handling things. They sat in silence for a bit, but then―

“Oh my goodness,” Eric whispered suddenly, “You’ve seen all of us naked.”

Jack couldn’t help the laugh he let out at Eric’s horrified expression.

~//~

Dinner the night before Thanksgiving was certainly interesting. Mama Bittle had to make sure they had enough food for seven fully grown athletes. She was already mumbling to herself about needing to get more food for the following Thanksgiving night, since they would have even _more_ folks over for dinner and with the way things were going she felt as though they didn’t have enough already.

Eric bustled about the kitchen with her, helping her cook.

“Oh, Mama,” Eric laughed when she kept coming back to the list of groceries they had bought, checking over it again and again. “We’ll be fine. You always make enough for the little league team to be able to have some and there _still_ be food left over!”

Mama Bittle gave him the stink eye, but it was all in good fun. All of her kids flitted through the kitchen at some point eventually, with Adam stopping in first to give her a warm hug and try to peek into the oven.

“You stop that right there, young man,” Mama Bittle scolded when she caught Adam in the act. He pretended to be affronted, as if he were innocent.

“I was only making sure it wasn’t burning!” he claimed, before he was chased from the kitchen with a laugh behind his mother’s sputtering and spoon waving.

He seemed to take the sudden knowledge of Jack having dated his siblings with the most ease, which surprised Eric more than anything else. He figured Adam would have been the most dramatic, but had been proven wrong after Jack had explained things upstairs. Instead, Adam took to teasing.

“I can’t believe none of the older, more attractive, of us could suit his fancy,” Adam had lamented as he draped himself into Justin’s lap. Justin rolled his eyes.

“No wonder,” he joked, which got a laugh out of Lardo.

Camilla couldn’t stop groaning into her hands whenever she thought too hard about it. She could hardly believe that Jack had managed to woo _all_ of her siblings somehow, from the overly dramatic Adam to the overly emotional Kent. At one point she had pressed her face into Lardo’s shoulder and whispered, “Oh god, we’re someone’s type.”

Lardo had been a bit sympathetic, kissing her girlfriend’s nose and reminding her that if she and Jack hadn’t broken things off they wouldn’t have gotten together and they wouldn’t have gotten to witness this amazing scene.

Camilla was sure Lardo was enjoying this more than anything else.

Kent seemed to take things as more of a joke than anything else. Eric attributed it to the fact that Kent was trying not to think too hard about things; it had taken him a long time to come to terms with the fact that Jack Zimmermann hadn’t felt too strongly for him beyond the physical aspect, but Kent had still hurt. He had still grieved, so to speak, and Eric knew the wounds must have reopened a bit when Kent found out Jack was with Eric.

He was concerned for what could come of things between Kent and Jack if they didn’t talk to each other soon.

Troy stepped into the kitchen to grab a couple beers from the fridge, leading Eric to the assumption that Coach was out on the front porch, sitting on the swing, staring out over the lawn. It wasn’t the first time Coach had someone come into the kitchen to get drinks while he sat on the porch; Eric had witnessed it _many_ times whenever Camilla brought a boy home. Troy was about to get some form of the shovel talk.

“He’s only trying to scare you,” Mama Bittle said when she caught on as well, “Don’t take what he says to heart. You’re really good for our Kenny.”

Troy smiled and gave her a brief hug. “Thank you for that.”

Eric watched Troy go, catching a glimpse of Kent giving him a short kiss in the hallway before Kent made his way into the kitchen. Seeing the short scene, something so small but filled with affection, it made Eric think. Kent had been so angry for so long, so upset, so sad, and to see him finally happy made Eric feel happier than he thought he ever would for Kent.

“You spacing out?” Kent prodded, catching Eric unaware. He poked Eric’s side, laughing when Eric squeaked and brandished his spoon at him.

“Kent Bittle-Parson get _out of this kitchen!_ ”

It took a single kiss and he knew everything would be okay.

~//~

The kitchen at 3am was the usual hangout spot for the Bittle kids. Typically, Camilla snuck down first, craving another slice of pie, and found Eric trailing after her. Then Kent came down to see what was going on and Adam wanted to be apart of things as well, leading him to joining them. This had been their ritual for _years_ ; since they were children. It still manifested in it’s own ways now that they were adults (typically 3am was when the groupchat was most active) but nothing would ever beat being around each other in person.

Their topic for the night; Jack Zimmermann.

Eric made sure they each had a slice of pie and a glass of juice (or milk, in Kent’s case, because he had to be the special one, didn’t he?) and sat down at the table. It was almost like a formal meeting of sorts. It didn’t start until everyone had taken their first bite of pie and appreciated their mother’s cooking, and then the meeting was in session.

“Jack Zimmermann,” Adam started, chin resting on his folded fingers.

“It’s like he worked his way through all of us before stopping on Dicky,” Camilla stated. “How does someone even do that? How does someone date an entire group of siblings without ever knowing it?”

“You’ve met Jack. There’s little about him that makes sense,” Kent snorted, one foot up in the chair.

“He still managed to date _all of us_.”

“And settled on Dicky,” Adam added in.

The three looked to their youngest brother, who hadn’t said a word just yet. Eric took another bite of his slice of pie and then smiled a bit.

“You know what they always say,” he started slowly, “You always save the best for last.”

Adam outright gawked at Eric for saying that, while Kent couldn’t hold in the sudden laughter that gripped him. Camilla tried to shush him, lest they wake their parents (their mother, specifically) and get in trouble for having pie late in the night.

“Oh man,” Kent wheezed, “that was perfect!”

“I can’t believe it,” Adam whispered, “Our brother. _Our pure, innocent, baby brother!_ ”

Camilla just hung her head in her hands. “Why me?”

Kent nudged her with his elbow, getting a smile out of her when she glanced up at him. It was always all in good fun when she pretended to be sick of their shenanigans.

“I guess you had something Jack really liked,” Kent finally said, after his laughter died down. His eyes were soft as they stared at Eric.

“I mean, it only makes sense. It’s gotta be the pies,” Camilla decided.

“I can cook!” Adam protested.

“Correction, brother of mine, you can experiment. That mess you made during the summer of my sophomore year in high school? That wasn’t cooking,” Eric amended for him.

“He’s right,” Kent and Camilla responded, almost in unison, causing Adam to look offended.

“We’re just saying, bro,” Kent smiled. “Nothing wrong with taking a few classes.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Adam continued, “I’m proud of you for picking someone who has good taste.”

Camilla agreed, ruffling Eric’s hair while Kent simple smiled at him, an approving look in his eyes.

They each took another bite of pie, before Suzanne Bittle appeared in the kitchen, knowing her children well enough that she knew when they would be in the kitchen. She had been catching them at this for _years_ ; they should’ve guessed she would be down sooner or later.

On the way back up to their respective bedrooms, Kent stopped Eric in the hall. He waited until Camilla and Adam had closed their bedroom doors before he put a hand on Eric’s shoulder.

“I know it’s been a long time, and he would never do it to you. But if you ever find him trying to shut you out―talk to him. Please. Don’t let him just―completely shut you out,” he asked.

Eric figured this was Kent’s way of forgiving Jack for what he did after the overdose. He appreciated that Kent cared about both of them enough to ask this of Eric.

“Promise me you’ll let Jeff take care of you,” he said in retaliation, “That when you feel like doing something to hurt you or the relationship you two have, you’ll talk to him, too. Okay?”

Kent looked surprised, but he figured there was something Eric wasn’t tell him just yet. He found himself smiling despite himself, and nodding.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? Comments? Concerns? Hit me up over at baba-nurse on tumblr! I was thinking of maybe doing more chapters from the others' POVs.


	2. Cam and Lardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... is turning out bigger than I expected...

Camilla Danielle Collins was born to Sheila Collins and Richard Bittle on the fifth of November in the year 1992. She spent the majority of her life living with her father, step mother, and her three brothers while her mother recovered in a hospital in Maine from a disease Camilla had a twenty-five percent chance of contracting. When she was thirteen, she started spending her summers up in Maine with her mother, and by her senior year she knew what she wanted to do with her life.

Samwell was her mother’s Alma Mater and it was the only school for her. Sheila Collins was so proud of her daughter for choosing the school on her own that she threw a party. The hospital room and hallway was crowded with happy patients and Camilla’s family. The scholarship she got for Tennis would cover the majority of her expenses, while the rest had to be covered by family.

Camilla met Jack Zimmermann through one Shitty B. Knight.

When she first talked to him, she knew him as simple “Jack” and they shared English 1010. He was a nice guy, a little older than her, but he was always sweet and seemed shy. He was a fellow athlete and as such understood the struggle of balancing his sport with his classes, as well as five am practices that lasted until breakfast.

She didn’t equate English Jack with Jack Zimmermann, even when the coincidences seemed to run kind of high. She didn’t think on how blue his eyes were, didn’t remember her brother describing his cheek bones, didn’t let her mind dwell on his voice. She let herself be swept away by him, one perfect semester, and then things were finished. She wanted to focus on school and he respected that.

They got together for Winter Screw still, until one Larissa Duan stepped in and then Jack was congratulating them on their relationship. There were no hard feelings and then Camilla didn’t think too much on him other than when they sometimes met in passing.

He didn’t become a factor in her life again until she found out, completely by accident, that he was dating one Adam Birkholtz, one of her younger brothers. She said not a word to a single soul about it, did her best to avoid letting anyone know she knew. It wasn’t exactly as if Jack had trusted her with a secret, but if he wasn’t ready to tell anyone then she wouldn’t either.

“What are you thinking about?” Larissa asked her one evening, curious. They were sitting in Camilla’s dorm room, the only light coming from the string lights above Camilla’s bed as they laid in silence.

“You,” was Camilla’s first response, because she was usually thinking about her girlfriend when they were together. She thought about Larissa’s hair, and her smile, and her laugh, and her eyes, and her everything. She like to think about Larissa.

“Sap,” Larissa snorted, before adjusting to lay her head on Camilla’s chest, closing her eyes. “What else are you thinking about?”

Camilla hummed. “My brother, briefly.”

“The one in Georgia, the one here, or the one in Vegas?”

Camilla couldn’t help barking out a short laugh. Larissa’s eyes twinkled. Camilla adjusted just a bit, so she could look down at Larissa.

“You really wanna know?” she asked.

“Course I do.” Larissa shifted to plant a kiss on Camilla’s chin.

“I was thinking about my brother in Vegas, and the fact that he’s a huge dork. And then the one here, because he’s a dork too.”

Larissa laughed, which brought a huge smile to Camilla’s face. It wasn’t a lie; when she thought about Kent she often thought of how dorky he could be and that led to thinking about Adam, and how dorky  _ he _ could be.

The light above them was dim. Camilla found her heart aching a bit in her chest for her siblings. For whatever reason, she really hoped Jack was being good to Adam.

“Lardo?” Camilla started, because for a moment the secret was too big, too much in her chest. Knowing that the same Jack she had dated was now dating her brother was a big thing to keep in, especially since she hadn’t told Adam that she knew. Jack probably wouldn’t tell Adam that they had dated either, unless it came up in conversation. He would probably never know.

“What’s up?” Larissa’s eyes were wide, and bright, and her full attention was on Camilla. Somehow she lit up the space they were in, making it more than just the tiny, cramped dorm she shared with three other people.

Camilla thought she might be in love.

She also thought it wasn’t fair to Jack to out him to anyone, not even her own girlfriend.

“You’re a dork too,” she smiled, the words that burned in her throat cooling over at Larissa’s faux annoyed stare. She laughed when a pillow hit her head, and turned so that she was above Larissa. The smaller girl laughed when Camilla peppered kisses over her face, before pushing her nose into Larissa’s neck and sighing. Larissa’s fingers combed through her hair, making her let out a contented noise as they started dozing into sleep.

Yeah, she hoped Jack was being good to Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback? Questions? Comments? Concerns? I've decided I want to start filling in gaps; people are asking questions only I have answers to and I'd like to give them to you all. This chapter I tried to focus more on Camilla and Lardo since they didn't get much talk time last chapter.
> 
> Also, I think their relationship can be really cute.


End file.
